Not Too Far Gone
by Zenny01
Summary: Set after season three, Barry doesn't come out of the speed force. There is no thinker. What happens now that Barry has been gone and presumed dead for four years. I promise it's better than this summary. I'm just terrible at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO DC AND NOT ME. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. IF I DID, I WOULD HAVE CHANGED SOME THINGS IN THE SHOW. BUT ANYWAY THIS IS GETTING OFF-TOPIC. BASICALLY, THE CHARACTERS AREN'T MINE SO DON'T SUE. THANKS!**_

**Note: ****Hey everyone! I got the idea for this story a few nights ago and I really love it. This is so much fun to write and yes... I probably should be working on my other stories but don't worry! I will still be updating them as often as I can. I just couldn't stop myself from writing this. Please let me know what you think and if I should continue this story. This picks up around four years after season 3.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THISISALINEBREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cisco sighed as he drank his coffee. Across from him, Caitlin was doodling in a notebook, lost in thought. Even though both of them had been sitting there for hours, neither could speak. They weren't exactly sure what to say. This wasn't the first time they'd sat in these seats. Every year, the whole group was supposed to meet at Jitters. It was supposed to be a day to remember him by. But nobody had come today. It wasn't really surprising. It had been four years already, but the length of time didn't matter.

While everyone else had mourned and grieved, Cailtin and Cisco just froze. Their lives couldn't move on. Not without him. They both still went to Star Labs every day protecting the city as Vibe and Killer Frost, but it wasn't the same. Nothing was the same anymore.

"Cisco!" His head shot up as he heard his name. Caitlin was staring at him a concerned look on her face. He hadn't even realized that he'd drifted off. He did that occasionally now. It wasn't intentional, but that's what happens when your brother in all but blood disappears without a trace and then his friends and family slowly cut them out of your life.

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention," Cisco apologized shaking his head.

"It's ok," she said softly. "I know that today is hard for you," she responded slowly a tear forming in her eye, but she refused to let it fall. "It is for me too." Cisco didn't say anything for a moment, trying to reign in his emotions.

"Where is everyone?" He asked finally.

"Well, Joe is probably at CCPD. I know Julian can't come back here right now, he said he didn't want to be reminded of the past. As for Iris, she's probably at home with Eddie," Caitlin said resignedly.

"I thought she'd be here at the very least," Cisco responded slightly upset. Ever since Eobard had used the Lazurus pit to resurrect Eddie from the dead, she had begun to move on with him. "She's never around anymore. She never comes to Star Labs or helps us out with tech support while we're in the field. It's like he never existed!"

Caitlin wasn't sure how to respond. Iris had grown a lot more distant recently. Not that the two of them were ever really close, but after she got married it was like neither her nor Cisco existed.

"I know," she replied softly. "I haven't even seen her since her baby shower."

"I thought she'd be here," Cisco said brokenly.

"Me too."

A few moments of silence passed by, neither of them knowing what to do.

"So how are things going?" Caitlin asked trying to break the awkwardness that lingered over them without their friend. "How are things with you and Chelsea?"

Cisco's expression became even more solemn. "We broke up," he replied. "She didn't approve of my other identity."

"I'm sorry Cisco," She responded.

"Don't be," Cisco responded quickly. "She's the one who couldn't deal with me helping other people. She wasn't worth it."

Caitlin nodded. That's pretty much exactly what she was going to say to him.

"What about you? Anything new?"

"Not really," she replied shaking her head.

"I guess neither of us are good at moving on," Cisco said.

"Guess not," she agreed.

They finished the rest of their coffee in silence, neither of them having anything to say. Noiselessly, Cailtin took their empty cups and put them on the dish tray before grabbing her purse and her coat.

"Ready?" she asked, her voice quivering slightly.

Cisco drew out a long sigh before nodding. He stood up following her out the door and into a nearby ally. He used his powers, creating a breach and allowing both of them to step through. They arrived on the edge of the grass as always. Even though no one would care they still never breached closer than that.

They walked along the path silently remembering the times they'd visited before. When he had been there, he'd take them with him sometimes. On the anniversaries especially. That was when he'd needed them most. Maybe that's why they were here, on the anniversary of his disappearance. They needed to come together, otherwise, they'd never survive.

The fallen autumn leaves crunched beneath Caitlin's boots as they finally arrived at their destination. She stopped in front of it, staring at the words carved into the stone. A gentle nudge from Cisco reminded her of what she was doing. Opening her purse, she pulled out two bouquets of flowers. She handed one to her friend before walking closer to the rock and lowering down onto her knees. Carefully, she placed the fresh plants down in front of it.

"Hi Barry," she whispered to the empty grave in front of her. "I just wanted to say that I miss you. I understand why you did what you did. Why you went into the speedforce I just… I wish you were here."

There was no response, and even though she had known there wouldn't be Caitlin couldn't stop a tear from sauntering down her face. She placed her hand on the rock trying to connect with him. They say that you can feel a dead person's presence when you visit their graves, but that must only work when you actually have a body to bury. She felt nothing. Not a single soul was around with the exception of Cisco.

He watched her sit and talk quietly to the grave before going and sitting down next to her. He mimicked her actions placing the flowers down and settling on the opposite side of the gravestone.

"Hey Bar," he greeted trying to sound relatively cheerful.

They both talked to him for hours. Telling him everything that had happened in the past year. Soon enough the sun was beginning to set, forcing them to begin their trek back to Star Labs. They hiked quietly, not making a sound other than the breaking of branches they stepped on.

"I've been working on a new design for his suit," Cisco said suddenly. "In case he comes back one day."

Caitlin shook her head.

"I miss him more than anything Cisco, but he's not coming back. It's been years and the article in the Time-Vault changed."

"That doesn't mean anything," he interjected. Caitlin looked away. She didn't want him to give her hope that he'd succeed. Because if he didn't, it'd be like losing him all over again.

"Look I…"

A loud beeping noise coming from Cisco's phone cut off what Caitlin was about to say.

"What's going on?" She asked recognizing it as the Alarm system they'd installed at Star Labs a couple of months back.

"There's an unauthorized person in the cortex," Cisco said looking at the notification. Without waiting any longer he held his arm out allowing a breach to spread out from under his palm. "Let's go."

Caitlin nodded not hesitating before jumping through the portal. The room was dark, she could barely see anything. Cisco entered behind her causing her to startle slightly at the reaction.

"Shhh, we have to find the light switch," she whispered quietly. Cisco nodded walking silently over to the wall and flipping on the switch. The overwhelming brightness blinded them for a moment and when they opened their eyes they saw a young girl standing in front of them.

She had long brown hair with white roots that flowed over her shoulders. Her eyes were light brown and her gaze darted back and forth across the room. She was wearing a lavender color sweater with black leggings and boots to complete the outfit.

"Hi," she greeted nervously. "So I'm not entirely sure how to say this but… My name is Nora. And I'm Barry's daughter from the future."

**Author's Note: ****There's the first chapter. What did you think? Please let me know if you think I should continue. I really love this idea so I'm excited to see where it goes. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE FLASH OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**_

**I'm not entirely happy with how this chapter turned out… but here we go. Please R&R.**

"You're who now?" Cisco asked staring at the girl in front of him.

"That's impossible. Barry's been dead for years," Caitlin responded at the same time.

"Look I know that you think that, but he's not gone. He's been in the speedforce all this time, alive," Nora explained.

"Why should we believe you?" Cisco asked narrowing his eyes.

Taking a deep breath Nora began to zip around the room. A trail of white lightning following after her. She came to a stop behind Caitlin waiting for the two heroes to turn around.

"Oh my god," Cailtin said bringing hands up to her mouth.

"How are you even here?" Cisco asked his voice shaking. He couldn't believe what was happening. If Barry has a daughter in the future, then he couldn't be dead.

"That, umm… that's a long story Uncle Cisco."

"Uncle?"

Nora shrugged as if to ask what else he expected. He and Barry were best friends after all.

"Ok so now it's time for a different question. Why? Time travel hasn't always gone well especially for this team," Caitlin interjected.

"Look," Nora said shifting uncomfortably, "I can't really say too much, but I'm here to help you get Barry out of the speedforce."

"How?" Cisco asked.

"I don't know. In my timeline Cisco didn't find out for another three years, but… some things have changed. We need to get him out now."

"What things?" Caitlin asked suspiciously.

"I…" Nora trailed off. She desperately wanted to explain the situation to them, but if she did there was no telling what kind of consequences they'd all face for messing with the time-line.

"I can't tell you."

"So we're just supposed to take your word on this?" Cisco asked.

"Look, I know it seems crazy, but it's true. We have to get my dad out of the Speed Force. Please, I'm begging you. Trust me."

Cisco and Caitlin looked at each other trying to communicate non-verbally. Neither of them had really been able to find a life after everything that happened. Barry coming back… it would change everything. After a few moments Cisco nodded.

"Ok," He said calmly. "Now what?"

"Well I was hoping you could reach out to the rest of team flash. Get them to come here. Maybe we can all come up with an idea together," Nora suggested.

"I don't think that's going to work out," Cisco replied sadly. When she looked at him confused, Caitlin began to explain.

"Nobody had made an effort to keep in contact. Iris never even speaks to us anymore," Caitlin said.

Nora sighed. Nothing was going according to plan. Everyone was supposed to be here, not just the OG team flash.

"Then we need to find them, get them to come back," Nora said determinedly. "Everyone needs to be here when he comes back."

"I'll see what I can do," Cisco said. "But nothing is happening tonight. Do you have a place to stay?"

Nora shook her head looking down slightly embarrassed. "To be honest I never really thought of anything beyond this moment."

"You can stay with me then," Caitlin said softly. "My apartment should be big enough for the both of us."

Nora looked at Caitlin curiously an unreadable expression on her face. There was nothing she wanted more than to be able to stay with the doctor, but she didn't want to be a burden.

"I can sleep in the lounge if you prefer," She said quickly.

Caitlin smiled slightly at the girl's shy demeanor.

"I insist," she replied. Nora smiled slightly at the response. "We can all meet back here tomorrow afternoon. I'll see if I can reach out to Joe if you can talk to Iris and Eddie," Caitlin continued turning to Cisco.

"Why don't you talk to Iris and Eddie?" Cisco replied not wanting to have to approach the couple.

"Because neither of us know where they live and you can vibe where they are," Caitlin explained. That was mostly true, although she didn't really want to talk to the love birds either.

"Sounds good Uncle C. See you then," Nora said before making her way out of the room with Caitlin at her side.


End file.
